


Bitter

by hyakinthos



Category: Vassalord
Genre: (though in this case 'pre-relationship' covers a lot of ground), Angst, M/M, Pre-Relationship, anyway rayflo is unhappy what else is new, heinous use of second person, very stylistic very short very pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyakinthos/pseuds/hyakinthos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening at Rayflo's that is, unfortunately, like any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

He’s sitting not ten feet away, hunched deep over his desk in a way that looks like it hurts. You can just see, through his thick lenses, the fall of his hair, his eyes squinted harsh in the amber half-light. Something in you begs the question— is he working too hard?

Of course he’s working too fucking hard, you think. What kind of obvious… Never mind that. You’ve always been one for fussing over him, and has it ever been quite necessary?

Well. He certainly wouldn’t say so.

The thought is bitter on your tongue, and let’s be honest, you can’t take much more of that. If it’s grating in your ears, turn up the radio. If it smells too sharp, light a cigarette.

He’ll be fine. He’ll insist.

You slink away, consolation prize held reluctantly in hand. He will need you eventually, and then.

Yes, then— then you might quit your old veneer, might walk those three steps, might reach for his hand. And that time, you hope, he will deign to give it to you. He’ll meet your eye. Show you that pretty smile.

Well. Weren’t you trying to cut down on the bitterness, darling— because you know how it always goes, and that’s not it.

Not it, at least, not now.

You’re so intimate, anyway, with waiting. Time has been fucking you over all along, the oldest lover you can’t quit. (And he’s not the only one, you think, and that’s bitter too.)

It can’t hurt you too much, no, to give him one more round before someone better comes around.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I really just posted this in order to get something out there, but I hope you liked it! Thank you so much for reading it!
> 
> Any and all feedback is always welcome, and if you'd like to discuss angsty gay vampires (or anything else) you may do so on my blog, at http://azaz-the-unabridged.tumblr.com/


End file.
